The three things of your destruction
by Milenuimbreaker12
Summary: Until this moment Yami and Yugi had thought that there were only two things Marik needed to win but there was another. Now Yugi stands in the middle of the war and his chances of surviving were low. He was the last piece that would make the outcome of everything Takes place after the Duell with strings. Puzzleshipping
1. Chapter 1

**The three things of your destruction**

This is my first story on this side, but it is not my first fanfiction. This is something that came to my mind a few days ago. Please comment as much as you want but do me the favor and don't be to mean. And since I am half blind please don't look to close at my writing style.

Let's see how this works out.

* * *

Yami ran as fast, as his legs would carry him. A few moments ago, he thought, that there were only two things that Marik needed, to take control over the world. But as it just turned out, there were three things he needed. And the third thing was something he would not loose. And there was just one person, that could help him.

Ishizu Ishtar

 **Flashback**

" _You may have won this battle, Pharaoh, but the end is far away" spoke Marik through his mind slave, Strings. He had just won the Duel against an Egyptian god. It was a close call._

" _What are you talking about?" Yami asked. Yugi appeared in his ghostly form, next to him._

 _Marik smirked on his boat, that was just ahead of Domino city. He was almost there._

" _Until now I have told you about two things, that I need, to take your power but there is one more thing I need. And I'm sure both of you wont like it" he spoke calmly, a smirk in his voice, though it was not heard through the mindless slave._

" _Out with it. What else do you want?" Yami asked in anticipation. Whatever it was, he and Yugi both needed to protect it. Nothing would happen, and they would make sure of it._

 _Marik almost laughed out loud. He could not believe, that his sister had not told the pharaoh the whole truth. It would make things more interesting for him though. The easiest way would be, just saying nothing and watching the pharaoh and little Yugi search frankly for this thing._

" _I don't see why my sister didn't tell you. It's a very important thing in this game, you know? The most important things of all" he finally said._

 _The harm in telling them was not big. They would find out eventually, why not now and let the pharaoh run to his sister in fear._

" _This is no game Marik. You're playing with powers that don't belong to you. You won't be able to control them" Yami exclaimed angrily._

" _You fool! Those powers belong to me and I will get them! But why should I tell you?If I do I will only loose my advantage" Marik said, smiling._

 _"Just tell me. Ishizu will tell me, if you won't!" Yami grew angry and Yugi could sense it very clearly._

 _"Fine. The last thing I Need is ... little Yugi" Strings was showing no emotion while Marik was getting cramps in his cheeks from too much grinning._

 _Shocked, Yami looked over at Yugi, who was surprised himself. He had nothing more Marik could possibly want. He just wanted the puzzle, what did he need from Yugi._

 _Growling, Yami turned back to the mindless slave. "I will only warn you once Marik! You will stay away from Yugi, or you'll regret it" the ancient pharaoh narrowed his crimsn eyes._

 _This time Marik did laugh. "What will you do? You don't know my face or where I am. I could be anywhere and you wouldn't know. You lost him once and i promise you it will happen again" he promised._

 _Looking at the sea behind him, Marik could see the museum. Ishizu had to be there._

 _"I will give you an advice: Go and talk to my sister. She knows as much as I do" behind him, Odion was surprised. He hadn't expect Marik to do such thing._

 _"Why don't you just tell me? Here and now!" Yami demanded. He was sick of Mariks games. He needed answers._

 _Amused, Marik leaned his head to the side. "Why not. I will tell you a few things. Some my sister will tell you. You are not the only one from ancient times. Little Yugi is a reincarnation himself. There was a reason he solved the puzzle. He was very important in ancient times" Marik explained simply._

 _Both boys looked at each other. Who would've thought that? Yugi had lived in ancient times himself. Marik continued._

 _"What I need from the boy, is more than the puzzle itself. The boy has a power that only the gods understand. He has powers and knows an ancient spell tht can take the power of the pharaoh. Only then will I get it."_

 _Yugi was getting nervous and scared. Yami sensed it._ " **Keep calm Yugi. Nothing will happen to you"** _Yami promised._

 **"I don't know. This can't be all. There has to be more"** _Yugi answered unsure._

 _"Once I finally win against you, everything will finally be mine. None of the old writings says how to take little Yugis powers, so I had to think of something else" Marik mused, rubbing his thumb over the rod, making it glow slightly._

 _"And that would be how?" Yami asked, trying to be calm._

 _"it's easy, really. When I have the puzzle and the cards I won. But I'm sure that Yugi won't just tell me how to get the spell, even if he remembered. Due to his powers my rod won't work long against him. I will control his mind long enough to search for it. To make sure, that Yugi won't get in my way, since he is the only thing standing in my way, I will have to get rid of him. Sad but there nnothing more I can do" Marik chuckled. His plan was perfect._

 _Again, Yami and Yugi were shocked. Yugi held his hands to his mouth, tears beggining to come to his eyes. He was going to die._

 _"It will never come to this Marik" Yami yelled, recovering from the shock, though he looked over at Yugi._

 _"If you want to do something against it, you should take my advice. BUt I assure you, I will not stop until I have what should be mine" Marik warned._

 **Flashback End**

With that he had run from the scene, to the museum. Yugi hadn't said a word, since then. Through the link Yami could feel gow upset and scared the young boy was.

Ishizu was already waiting for them. Surely her neclace had warned her. "Come quick my pharaoh. There is not much time" she said, rushing back inside the museum, Yami following her.

In a private room, Ishizu sat down on a chair, Yami on the oppsite side.

"My neclace has told me you would come. And sadly, all of the things my brother said are true" sha said, closing her eyes.

There was a silence that filled the room. Yugi sat in his ghostly form on the floor, brushing his hands over the carpet.

"I will tell you everything I know my Pharaoh. It's time you learn everything about Yugi" Ishizu looked at Yami.

"Then tell me. What power does Yugi have?" Yami asked, concerned. Marik would do everything to get him.

"All this started 5000 years ago. In your time, my pharaoh. There were you and your queen. It was something new but not against the law. You had married a man not a woman. And this man was Yugi" she explained.

That was not too surprising. Yami and Yugi had confessed their love not long ago. And if Yugi had lived back then too, and important it could be the only answer.

"Even the gods liked it. They aproved your relationship and to make sure everything would go well, they gave Yugi a very special gift" Ishizu carried on.

"What was ist?" both asked at the same time. And even though Ishizu was unable to see Yugi, she knew very well he was there with them.

"A child. Yugi was gifted with a child. A pregnant man was something no one had ever seen. Only the woman could carry a child. It was dangerous, so the gods gave Yugi a power beond believing. It would ensure the safety of both of them but something went wrond" Ishizu closed her eyes again.

She had silently hoped she would never have to tell anyone.

"In the middle of the night someone broke into he palace to steal gold. Yui found him, despite the fact that he was told to day in his chambers, and was killed. I will never know why or how but his powers didn't protect him" she spoke silently.

Yugi began crying. Silent invisible taers dropped to the ground, leaving no mark. Yami looked down at him, as Yugi began to rub his stomach.

"Just before he died and the end of the war came, the pharaoh gave him a secret spell. A spell to awake his powers. If it's used for the wrong reasons, the power will go over to another person. And my brother wants to be that person."

No one spoke a word for some time. "Plase Ishizu. Can you tell me who killed Yugi?" Yami asked, almost pleading.

"The name I don't know but I can tell you something that will lead you to him" she answered.

"I beg you my pharaoh, save my brother and the world. He is not completly gone and I know it" she begged.

Yami continued to stare at her. Ready to kill everyone who hurt his light.

"The one you are looking for ... is the spirit of the ring."


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, I have the chance to make another Chapter. It has been some das and these ideas are spooking in my head. So, here's the new chapter.

 **Chapter 2 Past and future**

After talking to Ishizu, Yami went straight into the game shop of Yugis Grandpa, walking into the younger boy's room. His grandpa had asked, if something happened and Yami just said that it was something they had to discuss in private. Solomon understood. Both were silent the whole way home, but they needed to talk about it.

Sitting on the bed of the small room, Yami let Yugi take over, even though he didn't like it.

The smaller boy layed down on the bed with a groan, taking off the puzzle. It layed on the nightstand the eye being seen. Life just got even more complicated.

"Yugi we need to talk about this" the spirit said, sitting down on the bed. Even though he was just a spirit, Yugi could've sworn he felt the bed moving. Maybe it was because he knew he was there.

Yugi moved himself onto the side, facing the wall. "I don't really want to" he mumbled into his pillow, eyes closing. He was tired and more confused than ever.

"I know you don't" Yami said softly "but we need to. I may not remember my past, or our past, but I always knew that something about you was different. And I had the need to protect it" he looked at Yugi.

The teen slowly sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, head resting on it. "I have nothing to say though" he meant silently "I don't really know what to say. Everything just got more complicated" he sighed.

"I can understand you Yugi but Marik is still out there and he will do everything he has to, to get what he wants" if he could, he would hug Yugi but in this form, out of their soul room, he was nothing but a ghost. Unable to touch anything or anyone.

Yugi looked at the puzzle, eyes narrowing. All of this happened to him because of that thing. If only his grandpa hadn't given it to him.

"I never should've solved this damn thing" he hissed.

Yami's eyes widened at the teen's words. "Don't say that. We belong together, and faith would've found a different way, even if you didn't solve the puzzle. Everything will be just fine" he promised. He knew that it would be fine, it always was.

"Maybe" Yugi rubbed his head, a headache forming. He should really start having some aspirin with him all the time.

"You should go to sleep. It's pretty late" the spirit glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It read 11:30.

Yugi nodded and layed back down. He was seriously tired, he had to admit that. It had been a long day, and everything just got more confusing and dangerous.

Facing the wall again, Yugi pulled up the blanket and closed his eyes. Yami vanished back into the puzzle.

Unknown to both of them, the puzzle started to glow, powers activating on its own accord.

 _Yugi layed in bed on his back. He could've sworn the bed was bigger, than usual and someone was lying beside him. It was night and Yugi was only half-asleep, rubbing his stomach unconsciously. It wouldn't be too long until he delivered, even though he had no idea how to do that._

 _But Isis said she had an idea. After all, they could get demons out of humans, so why not a baby out of a man?_

 _Suddenly the silence was interrupted by a loud knocking sound on the door and he groaned._

 _The man beside him sat up quickly and stood up. He wore nothing but a piece of fabric, covering his private area._

" _Enter!" he said in a strong tone, voice deep and rich. It reminded Yugi of someone, but he just couldn't remember who it was._

 _A man in armor entered the room, bowing down. The armor looked heavy and its silver material was shining in the moonlight._

" _Forgive me my Pharaoh, me queen, but there has been an emergency" the armored man said in a respectful tone._

" _Stand and speak" the man, that had been lying in bed with him, said. Yugi himself didn't want to stand up. It would be a waste of energy._

 _The armored man stood up. "The tomb robber has been found in the castle, my Pharaoh. The other guards are searching for him as we speak" he explained._

 _The other man turned to him and now Yugi could remember who he was. It was Yami._

" _I need to take care of this. I want you to stay here, where it's safe for you. For both of you" Yami leaned down and pecked his check, a gentle hand resting on his swollen stomach. Even if Yugi protested._

 _He would be in bed after five minutes, complaining about his back._

 _Yami put on some clothes and followed he armored man. Yugi guessed he was a guard too._

 _So, he layed back down and closed his eyes. It wasn't the first time the tomb robber had found his way into the palace. Even though Yugi had never seen him, he knew he meant trouble._

 _Yugi twisted and turned in the bed but found no rest in it. The moon was shining bright and everything was quiet. Yugi turned onto the side, where Yami would usually lay. He searched with his hand but found nothing._

 _He wasn't back yet and Yugi could've sworn it had already been hours since he left. It was still dark out, so it was still nighttime. Even if they had found the tomb robber, Yami wouldn't deal with him in the middle of the night._

 _Yugi turned back onto his back and groaned, rubbing his face. He would never fall asleep, if Yami wasn't with him._

 _Yugi stood up and opened the large double doors of their chambers. Peeking outside, Yugi saw no one. If all the guards were gone, not even guarding the door, then something big must've happened. Yami would order him to stay in the room but he was concerned about him._

 _So Yugi slipped out of the room and went along the halls._

" _Yami?!" he called. No answer, so he tried again, but only silence answered him._

 _Wandering around the halls, Yugi hoped to find someone, but no one was there._

 _Sighing, Yugi sat down on a chair. He was in the room he and Yami had decorated for some time alone. Talking and other stuff…_

" _You know" ha started, looking at his stomach "I would really appreciate it, if you would come out soon. I thank the gods for blessing me with you, but you are getting seriously heavy" he mocked, poking his stomach._

 _The extra pounds were killing his back and the cravings were getting annoying. The one time he even wanted his meat with coconuts. No one was sure, if it was edible that way, but he loved it._

 _Yugi yawned and leaned back. He should just go back to bed. Yami was no where to be seen and the baby was complaining about him sitting instead of lying._

 _So, he started to walk back to his and Yami's chambers, walking down the long corridors of the palace._

" _Let's get back to bed. What do you say?" he asked, rubbing his stomach. His response was a light kick._

" _I'll take that as a yes" he laughed._

" _Well well well" a voice behind him said._

 _Startled, Yugi turned around. Now in front of him, a few feet away, was standing a man. He had long white hair and amused brown eyes, scars running over them. He was wearing red cloak and light brown trousers. Sand was sticking on the boots he wore, some dropping to the ground._

" _Who are you?" Yugi asked. He had never seen him before and it scared him_

 _The stranger grinned, leaning against the wall. "I thought by now everyone knew my name. Or at least my title" he shrugged._

 _Yugi was confused. He had never seen him, and he didn't look like a royal from another place, but he did look like someone he should remember._

" _You don't look like a royal" he blurred out, leaning his head to the side. He looked like and innocent child._

 _The man laughed, throwing his head back. "No, no, I am no royal at all!" he laughed._

" _The little queen is in need of knowledge it seems. I am known by many names. Some call me tomb robber and some just thief. My real name though, is only known by myself" he grinned._

 _Yugi took a step back. So, this was the one everyone was looking for._

" _If you are the one that broke into the palace then where are the others? Where is everyone?" Yugi asked._

 _The thief shrugged, still grinning like a maniac._

" _Where's Yami?" he asked. He was scared that the thief had done something to harm him._

" _Oh, don't worry my queen" he mocked. "Your precious husband should be running around here somewhere. He is still unharmed."_

 _Yugi sighed in relieve. So Yami was alive. He was fine._

" _You on the other hand" the thief took out a knife from his belt, twirling it in his hands, looking at it with amused eyes. "You will just be standing in the way. And what better way to take revenge on the royal family, for killing my family, than killing his own" he mused, looking back at Yugi._

" _Wait-" Yugi started, taking a step back._

" _Tell me, how far are you along?" the thief asked._

 _Even though Yugi was scared as hell, he found the strength to answer. "Eight months."_

 _The thief nodded, looking back at his dagger. "Heard the gods blessed you with it. How else would they make a man pregnant" he gave a short laugh._

 _Yugi took another step back and the thief's head shot up. Yugi had no chance to get anywhere. His only hope was to stall the thief long enough for Yami to find them._

 _He took a deep breath, "Killing me isn't going to change anything. Yami is not to blame for whatever happened to your family" he meant._

 _The thief laughed yet again and Yugi was getting the feeling that it was something like his hobby or something._

" _Don't think I wouldn't know what you're doing. Stalling isn't going to save you, but we can talk a little longer. The Pharaoh needs to be here, when I kill you, you know?" he explained._

 _Just in that moment, Yami came around the corner, hearing voices._

" _YUGI!" he screamed, seeing his husband with the thief._

 _In that second, the thief rushed forward, grabbed Yugi, spun him around and pressed the knife to his stomach. Yami stopped._

" _You will release him this instant, thief" Yami hissed_

" _Sure, as you wish Pharaoh. I'll release him to the afterlife" he laughed, ramming the knife into the stomach._

 _Yugi dried out in pain and clutched his stomach. The thief released him, and he fell to his knees, him walking away calmly, laughing. He knew Yami would be to be distracted to follow him._

 _Yami pulled Yugi into his lap and pulled his hand away from his stomach. Blood was running out of the wound at a fast pace._

 _Yugi started to feel light headed as Yami started to press on the wound. He was crying, just like himself._

" _There is nothing I can do Yugi. I'm sorry" he kissed his husband on the lips, tears falling onto the younger boys face, mixing with his own._

" _It's okay" Yugi whispered. "We both know that I always get myself into trouble, when I don't listen to you" he laughed weakly._

" _Don't say that. It's not your fault" Yami sobbed. "I …. I have to trust you with one more secret. There will be a war and I don't know what will happen. We will meet again, and you need to keep my secret save, because I won't remember and there will always be people wanting it. And as long as you remember it, you will be safe."_

 _Yugi couldn't hear the rest, as the scene changed_

 **Yugi was standing outside wind blowing strongly. Someone was standing beside him, but he didn't know him. He had never seen him before.**

 **Yugi felt numb on the inside and he couldn't remember what had happened. Or where he was.**

" **Now little Yugi, it is time or you to fulfill your purpose" the man smirked. Yugi raised his hands, not remembering if it was on his own will or that of someone else.**

 **And then he began to speak.**

Yugi shot up in bed, gasping for air. What the heck just happened. Was it a dream or a vision or both?

Head bowed down, he put a hand on his forehead and tried to calm down.

"Bad dream" Yugi shrieked in surprise and looked up, only to find Yami looking at him with worry.

What should he say now? The truth? Or should he lie? He didn't want to explain anything, but he couldn't lie to Yami. He put so much trust and love in him. How could he lie to him?

"Yeah" he finally said. Damn it. "Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. Tomorrow we have some duels again and we have to find the others. It may be late but they are still in danger" Yugi smiled.

God he was so tired.

Yami nodded "remember that everything will be alright. You will be safe" and vanished again. Yugi layed back down and closed his eyes again, remembering the words.

 _You will always be safe_

And done. I hope I will be able to update more often. I would really love it if you would tell me what you think. Just so I know if you really like, what I'm writing. So please read and comment. Thanks guys


End file.
